Shared Darkness
by Orison
Summary: A situation goes out of hand driving Bosco and Faith apart and struggling to fight their own demons. Will they have enough strength to survive?
1. Default Chapter

****

Shared Darkness

***

Author: Orison

Disclaimer: Nope, *shakes head* the characters aren't mine, but Jason Wiles knows I exist so I think I'll settle with it for now... Yep, I think that's good. Really good. He remembers me... :) 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: General knowledge of the series up through season four.

Feedback: I know you guys are good at it so feel free to review! ;)

***

"Yokas, you got any money?" Officer Maurice Boscorelli called as he stood near the entrance of a small diner.

"What?" came his partner's annoyed reply as she rolled down the window of the RMP.

"Coffee, Faith. I need coffee. Black, strong coffee actually. You got any money?" 

__

Damn, she sighed, glancing at a few bystanders that were looking at them, obviously amused by the scene. _Leave it to Bosco to always make a fool of himself in front of other people._

She got out of the car and crossed the street.

"You know what? I'm getting suspicious here. Why does this always happen whenever it's your turn to buy?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Gee Faith, don't even start with me, okay?" he shrugged. "I just left my wallet in my locker, that's all. I'll pay you back, I promise. Now are you going to pay for the coffee or are you willing to deal with my mood all night?"

__

Now that is a scary thought, she reasoned.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." she muttered as she entered the diner.

A few minutes later, they were both sitting on a nearby bench.

"So, you wanna tell me why you're in such a crappy mood today?" Faith asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Not really. I just had some troubles sleeping last night."

She was about to crack some joke when she noticed the serious expression on his face. He was staring straight ahead, thought she wasn't sure he was really looking at something.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he reassured her. "I went to visit ma after work, and I ended up falling asleep on her couch. I don't know Faith, must've been the place or something, it just... triggered old memories, things I didn't want to remember." 

Faith shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "Is that the same place you grew up in?

Bosco nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Bos." She apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault I didn't have a charmed childhood." He sighed. "You know, sometimes I think people should be required to get a parenting license before they're even allowed to have children."

"How's Mikey?"

The question unexpectedly brought a smile on his face. "Good. He's... he's doing a lot better. I mean he's clean, he's got a job, I... I still can't believe it." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"That's great." Faith smiled.

Truth was, a few months ago she wouldn't have bet her bottom dollar on the kid and now here she was, looking at his older brother who wore a proud grin across his face and couldn't stop talking about him.

"My family... it looks like we're finally working things out." He said as he ran a hand over his face, still staring at the same spot ahead of him. "You know, me and Mikey acting decent to each other... You should've seen ma's face when we both showed up for dinner last week." 

He nodded his head as if he was trying to convince himself it was good. "For once in my life things were finally going right, and then last night... I just wonder if I'll ever get rid of those memories."

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied as images of himself as a child being locked in a dark closet surfed through his brain. They were depressing enough for him, there was no need to upset her too. 

Faith patted his leg and got up. "Ready to go back to work?" 

Bosco dumped the empty cup of coffee in the nearest trashcan and followed his partner. 

"Absolutely." 

They slowly made their way to the RMP as she advised the dispatcher 55-David was back on duty.

A black Chevy pick-up suddenly appeared from around the corner and cruised past them, its tires squealing as the driver sped way past the city limit. 

"What the hell?" Bosco half-yelled as the vehicle nearly collided with another one before turning right at the intersection and disappearing down the road. 

"Let's go, Faith!" 

He slid into the driver's seat, flicked on the lights and siren and pulled away from the curb.

"55-David to Central, we're in pursuit of a black pick-up, New York registration Thomas-Edward-Charlie one-six-three." Faith called into her radio as they caught sight of the vehicle. The driver had his left arm draped out the window, a beer can in hand.

"Great." Bosco muttered to himself.

"Suspect is headed northbound on 135th and it looks like he's under the influence." 

"10-4 David."

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse." Bosco complained, the anger evident in his voice as he stepped on the gas pedal. "Jagoff picked the wrong day to fuck with me!"

"Well, at least this is not 5th Avenue." Faith replied, one hand braced against the dashboard. "There's a good chance he won't hurt anyone."

They were driving through a fairly deserted area so if the guy was indeed drunk they could at least hope no one would risk being hit.

"This sucks." Bosco sighed, hot on the fugitive's tail. "This really sucks." Nothing like a drunk driver to suit his bad mood.

A few moments later, the truck started to slow down. Bosco hit the brakes and grabbed the microphone. "Sir, this is the police. Pull over."

Faith could sense the irritation in his voice and couldn't help worrying about the man. No one survived a pissed Bosco without at least a few bruises to complain about. 

"I said pull over NOW!" 

The truck finally came to a stop a few feet ahead of the RMP. They watched as the driver took a long sip of his beer then crushed the can and tossed it on the ground.

Bosco shook his head in disgust, then threw the door open and got out of the squad. Faith grabbed the clipboard and her ticket book and walked behind him.

"Sir, you need to step out of the vehicle." Bosco called as he pulled the nightstick from his utility belt and approached the truck.

"What for?" The man yelled, sticking his head out of the window. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

He was probably in his thirties, with small mean eyes, black mustache and a red ball cap.

Bosco took a few steps forward. "You've got to be kidding me..." 

He tapped the nightstick on the side of the vehicle. "Get out and put your hands up. I'm not gonna ask you again!"

"You fucking cops ain't got nothing better to do than stop me?" He asked as he swung the door open.

"Apparently not." Faith remarked. "Now please get your license and registration."

He turned around and looked at them. He was not much taller than Bosco, but a lot heavier, and looked extremely nervous. His eyes darted back and forth as if he was searching for something and his face was flushed. 

He'd definitely been drinking. A lot.

"Hey! I'm a tax-payer, I've got rights!" he spat, thrusting a finger at Bosco.

"The only right you have now is to remain silent." Faith stepped in, afraid of her partner's reaction. "Give me your license."

The man put a hand on the door of the truck to steady himself as he searched for his wallet and held his license out.

"I ain't drunk, and this is a free country!"

"And we're the ones with the badge!" Bosco countered. The guy was really starting to get on his nerves.

Faith walked closer and took it, sticking it under the clip on the board. Douglas Jones.

The man's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "You're a woman!"

She rolled her eyes. "So I've heard."

"Moron." Bosco swore under his breath as he took the board from Faith and walked back toward the squad to run his name and tag.

She started to write her ticket, careful as not to lose sight of the suspect. "Sir, I really need to see your registration."

Jones climbed back in the truck and grabbed something, then staggered toward Faith.

"I ain't taking no fucking ticket from a woman!" He shouted as he raised his hand and swung the jack he'd been holding in it at her.

***

So, you think you got it all figured out? Sorry, too soon... ;)


	2. Chapter two

Author's note: Wow, it was great to hear from my favourite girls, I'm glad you liked part one! :) Hope not to disappoint you with this. It should help you understand where the story's going.

***

Chapter two

***

Bosco heard Jones' angry words and looked up in time to see him swing at Faith.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he helplessly watched her head collide with the truck and her body slump to the ground a few seconds later.

His blue eyes met the man's dark ones and for a moment neither of them could move.

As soon as the spell was broken, Jones backed off. He turned around, dropped the jack and took off down the road, running away from the scene.

Bosco climbed out of the RMP and rushed to his parter's side, unaware of the man's license that slid unnoticed from his hand under the driver's seat.

"Faith, you okay?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

She shook her head and propped herself up on one elbow, trying to clear the dizziness away.

She'd realized their suspect was about to attack her but didn't have enough time to react. The blow had struck her to the side of the head, causing her to lose her balance and slam against the vehicle before falling down, the back of her head bouncing off the asphalt as blood started to trickle down her cheek from a cut just above her right eyebrow.

Her head hurt and she felt disoriented, but managed to focus on Bosco's voice long enough to reassure him. 

"Yeah, I... go get him, Bosco."

He stared at her, unsure of what to do. "I'm gonna get you to the hospital."

"No, I'm okay. I just... just go." She pointed to Jones who'd just rounded a corner, disappearing from their sight.

Bosco's gaze travelled from the blood on Faith's hand to the empty road, his mind still struggling with the possibilities.

He didn't want to leave, but trusted her well enough and hoped that if she said she was fine she really meant it. Plus, a drunken man on foot couldn't go too far.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he helped her sit up.

Faith nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm gonna get this jagoff and then I'll take you to Mercy."

Bosco got up and started to run in the same direction, his quick, steady pace easily covering up the distance between himself and the man. He saw him bend over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath but still at a safe distance.

Jones heard footsteps approaching and turned around, startled to see the cop had caught up with him this soon. His eyes darted all around, looking for escape, then spotted a half open door to one of the abandoned buildings on the other side of the street.

He ran toward it, kicked it wide open and stepped inside.

Bosco pulled out his gun, crossed the street and followed him inside.

***

Faith watched Bosco as he took off after Jones and quickly disappeared around the corner. She put one hand on the ground and struggled to get up but her head suddenly started to swim, blurring her vision.

She tried to force herself to remain calm, although her mind was running with a thousand questions as she wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

Finally managing to haul herself to a standing position she looked around, her eyes frantically looking for the RMP. The car was parked not too far from her, and she figured she could just sit inside and wait for Bosco to come back.

She attempted a couple of steps but her legs buckled and she was forced down. Her body felt heavy and the dizziness wouldn't subside.

Her right hand slowly inched up, fingertips searching for her portable radio to call for help, but her reflexes had gone dull and she couldn't reach it.

She tried to get hold of something for support as she willed her eyes to focus on the squad which now seemed a million miles away.

Her head felt like it was going to explode and she could feel consciousness sliding away, sheer panic making her heart beat almost out of control.

Finally, everything went black and she collapsed on the ground, her hand unintentionally pushing down the button of her radio.

***

Bosco slowly made his way inside the building, muscles tensing, senses sharpened as he looked around the quiet and dimly lit hallway.

His eyes strained to see something as he carefully inched forward, lungs aching against the held breath. Checking out dark places isn't fun. Not even when you have a gun and know how to use it pretty well.

Two flights of stairs appeared in front of him. One going up, one down, and he wondered which way to go. Up towards the light, down to the darkness.

A few moments later, he heard a soft noise from the basement.

__

Down to the darkness. Figures. 

Gooseflesh crawled down the back of his neck and his heart started to beat faster. He thought about Faith and hoped she was alright. _The sooner I catch this bastard, the sooner I go back to her, _his mind reasoned.

Adjusting his grip on the gun, he took a deep breath and started to climb down the stairs.

Everything was silent again, and a sense of dread rose within him. His heartbeat echoing in his ears became the only sound in the old building as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

The dark made it almost impossible to see, but a stream of light coming from upstairs was enough to at least make out shapes and he moved forward through the heavily stained cement, weapon drawn.

A closed wooden door greeted him. 

Bosco carefully neared it and pushed it open with his foot. He peaked his head inside. 

Nothing.

He paused in the doorway until his eyes became accustomed to the low light, then squinted as he studied the room. It was empty, except for a few scattered rusted lawn chairs. Thick old drapes obscured the only window, and dusty cobwebs wove from one end of the place to the other. 

A second door was visible on his left.

Bosco moved slowly, leading with his 9mm. Sweat beaded on his forehead but he resisted the urge to wipe it away. He had to be close, he reasoned. He could feel the other man's presence and wished he had a clearer vision.

He neared it and gathered himself to step inside, his mind already focusing on his target. The same man who was instead holding his position outside, hidden by the partially opened door.

As he drew a breath to call out a warning, Jones rushed up and hit him between the shoulders. He went down on one knee but managed to turn around and tackled the man, bringing him down with him.

They rolled around on the floor of the dark room, trading blow for blow. Bosco got in a few hits, but Jones fought for all he was worth, his rage magnified by his drunken state.

His hand was holding a knife, the butt of which he'd used to knock Bosco down moments before. He clutched it tightly, waiting for a chance to use it.

A few more hits left him gasping for breath on the ground, his weapon still concealed from the officer's sight.

Bosco got up and leaned on the wall to steady himself as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Jones saw this as the chance he was waiting for and leaped forward. The knife cut through Bosco's right arm, leaving an angry red line and he went down again, his left arm instinctively cradling the injured one as his gun flew out of his hand.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled in frustration.

Jones picked up his gun and ran out of the room, a twisted smile on his face as he closed the door behind him, trapping Bosco inside. It locked with a thud, and he used one of the chairs to block it from the outside.

"Hey!" Bosco called out, swaying as he stood up and staggered towards it. "Jones! Open up! Open the damn door!"

He banged on the door, faster and louder, his voice strained with fear as he realized there were no other way out.

"Somebody help me! HELP!"

***


	3. Chapter three

Shared Darkness (3/8)

Author's note: Okay so I wanted to post this days ago but the site's been down... Not a lot of Bosco here, but hey, it's a new chapter! ;)

***

Chapter three

***

"Central to 55-Charlie."

"Charlie."

"Charlie, we need you to check out 55-David's location."

John Sullivan raised his eyebrow and met his partner's equally confused stare. Ty Davis shrugged as he led the purse-snatcher they'd just caught to the RMP and motioned for him to get inside.

"Central?"

"We're getting strange noises from Officer Yokas' radio." The dispatcher explained. "And Boscorelli's not answering our calls." 

Sully rolled his eyes._ What am I, Boscorelli's keeper?_ He muttered to himself. 

"What was their last assignment?"

"They were pursuing a black Chevy pick-up, probable DUI. License plate Thomas-Edward-Charlie one-six-three, between 135th and Arthur. They never reported back."

"135th and Arthur, 10-4 Central."

"What are we supposed to do with our prisoner?" Davis asked.

"Well, Lenny here just earned a free ticket for a city tour." He looked at the man struggling in the back seat. "Enjoy your ride, Lenny. You ain't gonna see the sun for a long time!"

"Officer Sullivan, come on! We can share!" 

Sully shook his head and slid into the driver's seat. "See, Davis? The only thing anybody ever wants to share is trouble." 

***

"Sul?"

"What?"

"You think something happened to Bosco or Yokas?"

"I don't know, Davis." The older man replied as they drove up 135th Street.

"I mean, Boscorelli's the one who runs into trouble but Faith, she's the level-headed one. Why wouldn't she answer her radio?" he wondered as he stared out the window.

Sully had no answers for him so he just kept driving, the same doubts slowly crawling its way into his mind.

Faith would never ignore a call from the dispatcher, unless she was physically unable to do it. That brought up a whole new bunch of questions, and his inability to answer them made his heart beat even faster.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and made a silent prayer as the car stepped across an intersection. 

***

"Sully, over there!" Davis called out as he spotted the familiar shape of 55-David.

"Yeah, I can see it." His partner replied, easing his foot off the gas.

The RMP was parked a few feet from them, the door on the driver's side open as if someone had left in a rush. To the right, the black pick-up Faith and Bosco had been trying to catch.

Both vehicles looked empty, and there was no sign of their missing friends. 

Sully switched off the engine and climbed out of the squad, his hand instinctively reaching for his weapon as he started to walk, Davis following right behind.

The street was silent, and a sense of dread took hold of them as they approached the unit. Sully moved to the driver's side and peered inside, but nothing seemed to draw his attention. 

Davis continued to walk toward the truck. He had a powerful gut feeling that something bad had happened and couldn't shake it off. His fear just grew stronger the moment he noticed someone laying on the ground, half-hidden by the hood of the car.

He hesitantly took a step forward, his face draining of all color.

"Faith!"

Sully jerked his head up and turned around, alarmed by Ty's panicked voice.

"Oh my god Sully, it's Yokas!"

"What?"

He frantically made his way around the vehicle to where his partner stood and looked down. She was lying on her side, one arm stretched out as if to grab something, the other tucked under her.

Static could be heard from her radio, and Sully immediately remembered the dispatcher's words about getting strange noises. She must've tried to call for help and then pressed the button with the weight of her body when she'd fallen to the ground.

"Faith?" he called as he dropped to his knees beside her.

"She's... she's unconscious." Davis muttered, unable to move.

He took a deep breath and felt for a pulse, finding a weak one, then leaned forward, searching her for any sign of injury. She had a gash on her forehead, and blood stained her hand and part of her uniform, but he couldn't see no other cuts or bruises. 

No bullet holes, he sighed, trying to convince himself that was good news.

"Is she breathing? ...Sul?"

"Yeah... I mean I don't know. Everything looks fine but she's not waking up. I think there's something wrong with her. Faith? Faith, can you hear me?" he called again, louder this time.

No response.

"Davis, call EMS!"

The young man made no attempt to move or acknowledge his partner's request as he stared at his friend's still form.

"Davis! We need an ambulance. Now!"

The urgency in his partner's voice drew him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times and reached for his radio.

"55-Charlie to Central at the corner of 135th and Arthur. We need a bus on a rush at this location. We have an officer down!"

"10-4 Charlie, we'll notify EMS. Did you check 55-David's location?"

"Positive, Central. We're at the scene. The truck is empty and the suspect is nowhere in sight." He paused for a moment and glanced back at Sully who was still trying to wake Faith up. "Officer Yokas is unconscious and there's no sign of Boscorelli. We're waiting for the bus to get here and then we'll search the area."

"10-4. We'll send a few units over."

***

The ambulance pulled up a few minutes later and they both watched in horror as the paramedics worked on their friend. Words as 'dilated and unreactive pupils', 'respiratory failure' or 'widening pulse pressure' just made the knot in their stomach tighten and they swallowed hard, struggling to maintain their composure.

After what seemed like a small eternity, Doc and Carlos strapped her on a stretcher, then lifted her into the back of the waiting bus and rushed to Mercy.

Sully and Davis remained standing alone, silent, each trying to process what they'd just seen.

***

"JONES!" Bosco yelled, hands fumbling with the doorknob. "What is this, your idea of a joke? You think this is funny? I'm gonna kill you, you hear me? I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

A moment passed, then another. His breathing had become laboured and he could hear faint ringing in his ears.

"Get back in here you drunk son of a bitch!" he cried out again, fists pounding on the wooden frame despite the stinging pain in his arm. "Get over here so I can kick your ass!"

He pressed his ear against the closed door but couldn't hear anything. No sound. 

Jones was gone.

He hunkered down on the old, stained floor and closed his eyes, waiting for his damned hands to stop trembling, for his breathing to slow down. For his fear to subside.

__

Faith... Faith please get me out of here... 

***


	4. Chapter four

Shared Darkness (4/8 )

Author's note: Okay, I think I'll settle with one chapter per week, maybe two if I'm in a good mood... :) Thanks for sticking around guys, it means a lot to me.

***

Chapter four

***

A phone was ringing in an empty apartment, its shrill noise echoing through the walls for no one to hear. It didn't stop though, the urgency of the message that had to be delivered stronger than the will to put the receiver down and try again later.

After a few seconds, the sound of keys rustling was heard outside the door and two people stepped inside, their voices mixing with the insistent rings.

"See, I told you. Nobody's home." The first voice said, a hint of excitement as she looked around.

"You sure that's a good idea?" The other replied. "I mean it's been a while since... I don't even think I should be here after..."

"Don't worry." The girl smiled as she took the boy's hand and led him to her room. "They won't be here for at least a couple hours."

"What about your brother?"

"Relax, okay? He's got soccer practice until 6." She gave him a light kiss on the lips. "It's just you and me. Come on, I wanna show you something."

"You're not answering the phone?" the boy nervously asked.

"No." She shrugged. "The machine will pick it up. Besides it's probably my mom, worried sick about her 'rebel' daughter. I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now, if you know what I mean..."

"You're a bad girl, Emily Yokas, you know that?" he grinned as they entered the room and kicked the door shut behind them just as the metallic voice of the answering machine finally picked up.

***

"They're not answering, Lieu." Sully said as he hung up the phone at the nurse's station of Angel of Mercy. He shook his head and leaned both elbows on the counter, a grim expression on his face. "Fred's probably still at work."

"What about the kids?" Swersky asked.

He sighed and rubbed his face, eyes fixed on the sliding doors that held his friend's fate. "I don't know. Any news on Bosco?"

"No." He sadly replied. "They're still out there looking for him." 

A door slid open and they immediately turned around but realized it was just a nurse moving a piece of equipment from one room to another.

"Something just doesn't add up." The old man mused. "I mean, we've got half the precinct searching the area but there's no trace of him anywhere. How can two men on foot disappear without a trace?"

"What about the truck?"

"No luck either. The vehicle was reported stolen last night."

"God..."

Swersky started to pace the floor. "I don't know what to think, Sully. I've got an officer down and another missing without an apparent reason. We have no idea who did this and that basically gives us no leads as to what happened out there. I just hope Yokas can help us clear this mess when she wakes up."

Sully rested his head in his hands. "Do you think it's somebody who holds a grudge against one of them?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to consider all possibilities."

"We should go now, Lieu. Bosco needs all the help he can get. Wherever he is." He added as he turned to Davis, who'd been sitting nearby and listening to their conversation.

The young man slowly rose from the plastic chair and approached them. 

"Sul, why don't you try again before we head back out there? I mean, maybe... maybe they're home now."

"Yeah. Maybe."

He waved at the nurse to get her attention and pointed to the phone.

"Mary, do you mind if I use it again?"

***

Drop. Drop. Drop.

Bosco opened his eyes and tried to focus on the noise behind him. Or at least he thought he'd opened his eyes, because he couldn't see anything. There was just no difference. Everything was dark either way.

Perspiration dripped from his forehead and he blinked repeatedly. _Everything's okay. Everything's gonna be fine._

Two or three hours had passed, but he couldn't be sure. He'd tried looking at his watch, but he could barely make it out. Everything wasn't okay though, not even close. 

Everything was as terrible as it could be. And even worse.

Drop. Drop. Drop. 

The sound was making him even more nervous but he found himself unable to move. _You never know what may lurk in the shadows,_ his mind taunted him.

Did they know he was missing? Was Faith looking for him? She had to, he prayed, trying to fight back his fears. But soon another question subtly made its way into his brain. The only question he couldn't even bring himself to ask.

__

Am I going to be like this forever?

***

"Where is she?" Fred asked in a panic as he rushed through the ER holding his son's hand. Emily trailed after them, her face a mask of calmness though the way she hesitantly moved forward easily betrayed her.

He spotted a man in uniform waiting by the admit desk. "Is that you, Sullivan?"

"Fred Yokas?" the officer acknowledged him, his gaze fixed on Emily as he recalled the night they'd spent looking for her while a storm ravaged the city.

"Yeah. Where's Faith?" he repeated.

Sully pointed to the elevator. "This way. They moved her to a private room about an hour ago." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "We've been trying to call you, but I guess nobody was home."

Fred raised an eyebrow and turned around to face his daughter, who was still trying to maintain a tough exterior. "What? Em, I thought you... Never mind. We'll talk about this later."

"Come on, the doctor wants to talk to you."

"What did he say?"

"Just something about a head trauma." Sully shrugged. "And that he wanted to talk to a relative."

"Okay." Fred took a deep breath and stroked Charlie's hair. "Let's go see mom, guys."

The boy nodded his head. His eyes were glistening with tears and he held onto his father's hand as if it was a lifeline as they followed Sully to the elevator and up to the fifth floor.

A lot of familiar faces greeted them as they stepped out, all waiting for words on their friend. Kim Zambrano, one of the paramedics immediately walked up to them and knelt down in front of Charlie. 

"Hi Champ, how are you doing?"

He looked away and wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"Hey, it's okay." She smiled. "How about we get you something to eat?"

"Come on, Charlie. You stay with Joey's mom while I talk to the doctor, okay?"

The boy reluctantly took Kim's hand and she gently led him down the hallway to the vending machines. Emily took a seat into one of the waiting chairs, her mind wandering back to the officer's words a few minutes before. _We've been trying to call you, but I guess nobody was home._

A rush of guilt rose within her and she lowered her gaze, absently flipping through one of the magazines that sat nearby.

Lieutenant Swersky was about to introduce himself to Fred when the doctor came in.

"Is there any family I can talk to?" he asked as he slipped off his glasses and rubbed his tired face.

Fred held out one hand to shake his. "I'm her husband." He quietly stated. "And this is her family. We can just talk here."

The doctor nodded his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Officer Yokas is suffering from what we call a cerebral contusion." He began as the officers and paramedics gathered around them.

Fred stared at him, a blank look on his face. "Is that serious?"

"It may be." Dr. Fields admitted. "See, our brain is composed of delicate structures that lie within the skull, mainly nerves that are responsible for many activities such as facial movements, speech or hearing but also vital activities such as breathing. These nerves carry and receive messages that allows us to think and function normally."

He paused for a moment to make sure they were all following him.

"An injury like a head trauma causes the brain to bounce against the skull. This may cause a tearing or twisting of those structures. It works just like a bruise in any other part of the body, and it causes a local swelling, which results in a breakdown of the normal functions of the brain signals."

Everybody stood silent in front of him, eyes downcast toward the floor as the doctor completed his speech.

"Now this condition may eventually lead to a coma, which is what happened in Officer Yokas' case."

Fred took a step back, shocked. "Oh my god, are you saying my wife's in a coma?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Yokas, I wish I had better news."

All the people in the waiting room exchanged worried glances as the weight of Dr. Fields' words hit them.

Lieutenant Swersky closed his eyes and leaned on the wall, trying to absorb the news, while Davis slumped down into a chair next to Alex and Doc. Only Sully stood still, knuckles white as his hands gripped both sides of his utility belt. 

"Wait, what are you going to do? I mean, is she gonna be okay?" Fred asked as he rubbed his head in a nervous gesture, his words echoing the thought of everyone in the room.

The doctor looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm afraid there's not much we can do right now. See, the body basically shuts itself down to concentrate on the healing process. We're going to treat and monitor your wife's conditions and wait for the swelling to go down. Only then we'll be able to evaluate the extent of any possible damage."

A noise suddenly broke the silence and they all turned to see Emily drop the magazine she'd been reading onto the floor and run down the hallway.

Fred's gaze shifted from her retreating form to the doctor's face. "I... I have to get my daughter." He finally muttered.

"It's okay. I will talk to you later."

"Sure." He nodded as he hurried after her.

"Now what, Lieu?" Sully asked, desperately trying to break the silence that had fallen in the room. "How in hell are we going to find him?"


	5. Chapter five

Shared Darkness (5/8 )

Author's note: Okay, I might have reconsidered the idea of posting only one chapter per week, but only if you guys keep reviewing and tell me that you're still liking the story... Please, please, PLEASE drop me a line. I finished writing it, so if you want another chapter you know what to do! :) 

***

Chapter five

***

It was almost midnight when Fred finally managed to convince Emily to come out of her hiding spot on the roof and led her back to the waiting room. 

A few of Faith's friends and colleagues had already left to help in the search for Bosco or change for the night. Kim was still waiting, Charlie asleep on her lap, ready to take the boy home with her so he could take his mind off his mother and what had happened to her.

One last kiss on the cheek and the promise that he would see her tomorrow, a grateful nod to the young paramedic and soon father and daughter found themselves alone in the empty corridor.

"Are we going home too?" the girl asked, still uncomfortable in the place where she'd almost died a few months before.

"No, Em. We're staying here for a little while, and then I'll take you to your grandma's."

"But dad, why can't I stay home?" 

Fred put a hand on her shoulder. "Because I need to be here with your mom, and I won't be able to take care of you guys."

Emily gazed at him for a long moment, then nodded her head and reluctantly let him guide her to the room at the end of the hallway. 

A couple of nurses looked at her as they walked by. Their sad smiles and compassionate stares made her feel even worse and she tried her best to ignore them.

Seeing all those people in uniform, their concerned faces as they listened to the doctor's words, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother was indeed the arrogant, selfish woman she'd always accused her of or if she'd been wrong all the time, so blinded by her own selfishness that she'd failed to see that she was only working to give them a future and that she might not like being away from home. 

Maybe she didn't deserve her anger, or all those harsh words. Maybe.

Later, the news that she'd slipped into a coma had scared her more than she'd ever thought possible and she'd felt the urge to run away, to leave the crowded room and ask her father's God for forgiveness. 

"Are you ready?" Fred's words shook her back to reality.

He pushed the door open and she froze, willing her eyes shut. Memories of her father lying in a similar bed flooded her mind, but she couldn't remember ever being so frightened before.

Teenagers say a lot of stupid things, but the knowledge that what she'd wished in a moment of rage could become true made her realize she didn't really mean any of it. And that now it might be too late to tell her.

She finally forced her eyes open and stared at her mother. A strong and independent woman just a few hours before, she was now resting in a bed that looked too big for her, receiving oxygen and fluids through clear tubes while a monitor nearby provided pulse, blood pressure and EKG readings. 

Emily chocked back a sob and leaned on the doorframe.

Still too numb to move, she watched her father approach the bed and cup a hand against her pale face.

"I love you, Faith," he whispered as he smoothed her soft hair. "We're here for you. Your family, your friends. We're all waiting for you. You just take your time and come back to us when you're ready." 

He squeezed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Em's here. She wants to say hi. I'll be back later." 

He straightened himself and walked back to the door, running a hand over his bald head.

"Go give your mom a kiss. I'll be outside."

Emily swallowed hard and took a few steps forward, jumping as she heard the door close behind her. She slowly moved to one side of the bed and reached out a hand, her eyes still fixed on her mother's sleeping face.

"I'm sorry, mom." She said as a lonely tear slid down her cheek. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone but I thought you..."

She sat down on the chair next to her bed and wiped away the tear. "I know you're mad at me, but I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry and... I didn't mean it. You have to believe me..."

No movement. No sound.

Emily felt her chest tighten. She sure wasn't expecting her to wake up and tell her everything would be alright, but somehow she found the silence even more scary. 

She got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, mom. Please don't die." She pleaded before gathering her purse and stepping out of the room. 

"You okay?" Her father asked her as their eyes met. 

"Is mom going to die?" The question came out of her mouth before her brain could even register the thought.

Fred looked at her, his eyes wide. He wasn't expecting it this soon.

"I dont know, Em." He admitted, leaning forward so she was at eye level. "The doctor said she needs to gather her strength, and this can take time. All we can do is wait and pray the Lord so he can bring her back." 

"Dad?"

"What?"

"I don't want her to die..."

Fred turned around and pulled her into a hug, holding her as she finally broke down.

***

__

Em? I'm here, Em. 

Faith called, though no one could hear her voice. 

__

Mom's here. And I'm not mad at you. Not ever. You hear me? 

__

Em, where are you?

She looked around but everything was black and she couldn't see. 

Familiar voices had talked to her, people she should've recognized but had failed to. Fred. Fred had been there too. He'd said he loved her. She'd wanted so bad to say something, to do something, but her body was too weak and she couldn't move. 

Then Emily. She could tell by the tone of he voice that she was doing her best not to cry.

Faith wanted to cry too. She was alone, and it was too dark.

__

Fred?

A sense of panic suddenly rushed over her along with a strong and peculiar feeling, like a part of her was missing. 

__

Bosco?

Bosco, where are you? 

***

Bosco had finally given up in his useless attempt at opening the door and was resting his weary body on the ground. His mind was a totally different story. Thoughts were flying fast and furious, questions desperately looking for answers, wondering why it was taking so long for someone to find him. 

__

Faith?

Faith, where are you?

The wound in his arm had turned out to be a superficial injury, or so he thought. He'd managed to stop the bleeding by tearing a piece of sleeve from his uniform and using it as a makeshift bandage. 

Still, the thought that he couldn't see it and it might be something serious occasionally crossed his mind. 

Pushing his fears aside, he'd even moved around the room, finding the source of the dripping noise: an old pipe that ran from the ceiling down to the floor.

Bosco thought it was weird to find running water in an abandoned building and asked himself if it was safe to try and drink some of it as he eagerly cupped his hands, letting the small drops fall into them, but his dry mouth reminded him he needed to or he wouldn't survive.

He took a sip and immediately felt relieved as the cold liquid went down his throat. It might not be the best water, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Faith?" he called again. "Please... you know I hate the dark..." 

He angrily shook his head at the weakness in his voice. It reminded him of the boy he used to be, of a past he never really wanted to encounter again.

Hot, familiar tears welled up in his eyes, burning as they trickled down his cheeks and he started to cry. Silently. Always silently. He couldn't let anyone hear him, even now, couldn't let them know how afraid he was.

He hated tears. His father had told him years ago there was no use in crying, and maybe he'd been right. Tears didn't change a thing. He still felt like a scared little boy sitting on a hard floor in a dark room. Alone with his demons, just as he'd been as a child.

The man's angry words kept playing in his mind and he closed his eyes, attempting to will the memories away. He flinched as he remembered the sound of the door closing, the absolute darkness of the closet, the sense of fear swallowing him up. 

His heart began to beat harder… faster. He wasn't worthless. Useless. He hadn't deserved to be locked in that closet. He didn't deserve this… locked inside a room… locked inside the darkness. 

Bosco leaned his head back against the wall, allowing sleep to finally overtake him. The same sound of water leaking lulled him to sleep and he dreamed of the rain. But what started out as peaceful soon changed to a relentless downpour, drowning him with its power. He saw their faces: his father… Benny Ross… Hobart. Corpses floating around him. His lungs burning as he struck out with his arms, desperately trying to grab onto something, anything to pull himself to the surface. What he found was cold… and dead. Instead of pulling him out, they seemed to be pulling him further under the water. 

He screamed but couldn't hear his own voice, like he was screaming inside his head, then woke up and stared blankly into the dark, his breathing ragged and shallow.

Time had passed slowly and he was aware of an oppressive cold stealing into his body and making him tremble.

He tucked his legs close against his chest, his body shivering.

The voices in his head wouldn't stop and he longed to be anywhere but here. Even the thought of his empty apartment was better than this, but his cries remained unanswered.

Only his demons could hear him. He was alone. Alone with the demons.

***


	6. Chapter six

Shared Darkness 

Author's note: See? I'm a nice person after all... ;) Almost there guys, something's moving and maybe that means they'll find Bosco soon. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and please keep reviewing!

***

Chapter six

***

"I can't believe this!" Sully sighed in frustration as he stood in his superior's office, hands on his hips, a tired expression on his face. "Two days and we don't have any solid leads. He could be dead by now!"

Lieutenant Swersky shook his head and leaned over, resting his palms on the front of his desk. 

"I'm aware of that. But I honestly don't know what to do."

He shifted in his seat and stared at him. "You know the search for a missing officer has top priority. Agents, detectives, on and off-duty officers from other precincts are helping out but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. We don't even know where to start." 

"It would make it a hell of a lot easier if we knew the identity of the suspect." Sully muttered, pacing around the room. "I'm sorry Lieu, but I hate to just sit and wait." 

"I know. Any news on Yokas?"

The officer shook his head. "Still the same. I was going to head on over to Mercy, see if there's been any change in her condition."

Just then, they heard a soft knock on the door and Davis peered in.

"Lieu?"

"Yeah."

"Mrs. Boscorelli's here."

Swersky closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be right outside. Keep me posted, Sullivan." 

"I will."

***

Bosco opened his eyes and saw nothing. Only blackness. The irrational thought that he might be dead came to his mind.

No. His heart wouldn't race if he were dead. His head wouldn't pound. He wouldn't feel so lost and alone. Then the memories came back.

His throat hurt from all the yelling, his shoulders sagged from too many nights without enough sleep. He wouldn't give up though. He was strong, wasn't he? He HAD to be strong.

Confusing images still came and went, taunting his sanity, making him feel disoriented. 

He saw himself on the roof of Hobart's building while the man he'd thought of as a father threatened him with his gun. Looked into Shaquana's frightened eyes as she pleaded to get out of the car. Witnessed his father's anger as he beat his mom in front of him and Mikey.

Then the towers. He watched in horrible slow motion as they crumpled and fell, its deafening sound still echoing in his ears.

__

Think, Boscorelli. Think. He urged himself. _They're not true. This is not happening. It's the past... all in the past._

The anxiety, the pain, the need, all the emotions he'd never been able to express were trapped inside him, the pressure building until he thought his body would simply explode, leaving nothing for them to find if they ever figured out where he was. _How could they?_ he wondered. He didn't even know where he was. 

He stared into the darkness, listening to his own breathing. Feeling his own frailty, and wondering for the millionth time if they were ever going to find him alive. 

Loneliness tightened like a fist in his chest, crushing his lungs, his heart. _God, I'm not strong enough to get through this alone..._

He tried to picture Faith's face, her beautiful smile but his mind wouldn't allow it. All he kept seeing was her body falling to the ground after Jones had hit her, the blood on her hand, the fear in her eyes as she told him to go. The fear was so clear in his mind. How could he have missed it?

The pictures replayed themselves over and over until a terrible thought crossed his brain and he felt his heart freeze in his chest. What if she'd been hurt? What if Jones had come back and killed her? 

She needed him and he'd left her alone.

The idea scared him more than anything, and he desperately prayed that she was safe. He could die here for all that mattered but Faith, she had to be okay.

Head buried in his hands, he asked for deliverance from this nightmare but no one answered. Just deafening silence. The same silence that had haunted him after the towers came down, or the stillness in the air after the single shot that had ended Glen's life. 

Silence screams to be heard sometimes, and if you listen closely you can hear the ghosts calling for you. People trapped in the collapsed buildings, begging him to save their lives. His mother's helpless cries as her husband struck her over and over. Shaquana's terrified voice asking for help. 

__

Please stop...

Bosco covered his ears in a futile attempt to drown them out as more tears welled up in his eyes. 

__

Somebody help me... 

He didn't want to be alone with the ghosts anymore.

***

"So the doctor said it's a good sign?" Sully expectantly asked, looking down at his friend's still form.

Fred shrugged as he held his wife's hand. "Well, he said the results are encouraging."

"Encouraging? What the hell does that mean?"

Fred exhaled, offering Sully a half smile. "Just that there's nothing he can do. It's entirely up to her." 

Sully opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Fred was sitting there, his face pale, eyes glassy, desperately needing something he couldn't give him. Assurance… a word of comfort… the promise that everything would be alright. And yet he looked stronger than he'd ever been. 

"What about Bosco?"

"No news." He replied staring out the window at the sun blazing in the sky. "We have no idea where he is or if he's even still alive."

"So you don't know what happened?"

"Not yet. I mean, we know they were following this guy but never reported back to the House. Next thing I knew, Faith was lying on the ground and Bosco was nowhere in sight."

He dropped his gaze down to the floor. "Truth is, the only one who can help us clear up this mess is Faith."

Silence hung in the air as both men looked at her, each praying that she'd wake up soon.

***

__

Sully? 

"... we have no idea where he is or if he's even still alive..."

Sully, what do you mean you have no idea where Bosco is? 

Faith felt panic rise within her as she heard her colleague's voice and struggled to remember. _He went after Jones, and then..._ _and then I lost consciousness._ _Oh my god, what if Jones hurt him?_

__

Sully, you have to help him. Please. He's alive, you hear me? I know he's still alive. You have to find him. Talk to Jones. He... he was on foot, they couldn't have gotten too far. 

"... they were following this guy but never reported back to the House..."

Fear took hold of her. _You don't know who did it, do you? God Bosco, I'm so sorry... _She tried to move but it was still too difficult.

"... the only one who can help us clear this mess is Faith..." 

__

I have to help him, she urged herself, willing her hand to squeeze Fred's so they would know she was awake. 

__

Hold on Bos, they're coming.

***

"Faith?"

Fred almost jumped from his seat as he felt the light pressure on his hand.

"What's going on?" Came Sully's alarmed voice.

"She's... I think she squeezed my hand."

"Are you sure?"

"She did, Sullivan. I know she did!" He leaned closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, never letting go of her hand. "Faith? Can you hear me?" 

The world slowly came back to focus as she opened her eyes. 

Two faces stared down at her. One had tears in his eyes, and the other was wearing an embarrassed smile. 

"Faith honey, how do you feel?" Fred rose from the chair as Sully moved to the other side of the bed. She turned her head to follow him. 

"Hey Yokas. You gave us quite a scare."

Faith raised one arm and grasped Sully's jacket. Their eyes locked for a moment as she licked her lips and tried to speak.

"Honey, what is it?" Fred asked, worry in his voice. "Are you in pain?" 

Sully nodded his head to let her know he'd understood. "I think she's trying to say something." 

He bent over so he was standing a few inches from her. "What is it, Faith?" 

"Jones." She whispered in a raspy voice. "Doug… Doug.. las… Jones." 

***


	7. Chapter seven

Shared Darkness (7/8 )

Author's note: You know what, I'm actually sad this is almost over... This chapter is longer than usual, and is by far my favourite one. Needles to say I hope you like it too. Thanks everyone for the nice reviews, and especially neoxer: you sure all those compliments were for me? ;) 

Enjoy! 

***

Chapter seven

***

"55-Charlie to Central. The apartment's empty, and it looks like no one's been here in a couple of days. We talked to a neighbour and she said she might be at his girlfriend's so we're checking the place out. Suspect appears to be approximately 30 years old. Brown hair, five-ten, one hundred eighty pounds."

"10-4 Charlie."

Davis glanced at his partner as he spoke on the radio. He remembered the hope in his eyes as soon as he'd come out of the hospital room and told him that Faith had woken up and they finally got a lead. 

Hope that had quickly turned to anger when they found out the man wasn't home and they were back to square one.

Sully had been close to losing it, but then they'd spotted a young neighbour who'd apparently had a crush on Jones in the past and was well aware of his movements. She'd happily agreed to give them his new girlfriend's address and not so nicely asked them to make sure he'd never see the light of day again. 

Love wounds never heal, no matter how old they are.

Sirens screaming on the roof of their car, they drove the rest of the way in silence and soon found themselves in front of the apartment. Sully's pulse picked up a beat as he stood to one side of the door and knocked with his left hand.

"Police. Open the door!"

They heard footsteps approaching and a moment later a skinny blonde wearing a loose-fitting shirt over her underwear looked through the crack.

"Ma'am, is Douglas Jones here?" Sully asked, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, Ma'am." Davis chimed in.

The woman took a step back, obviously afraid of something. "I... I d-don't t-think you s-should..." she stuttered as she moved to close the door.

Sully immediately blocked it with his foot and put a hand on it, shoving it back.

"You don't mess with the police, lady." He warned. "Now step back and let us in."

She reluctantly moved aside and pointed a shaky hand toward the living room.

Jones was lying on the couch, a beer in his hand. He wore a black t-shirt over black paramilitary pants and leered up at them with a smug grin.

Sully's body tensed as he fought the urge to wipe it away. 

"You know why we're here, Jones?"

"I don't know shit, man!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" The older officer admonished him. "Davis, check the apartment."

The man rose from the couch, swaying as he stood up. "Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't do this, man. I've got rights!"

Sully cut him off. "Shut up. We'll talk about your rights in a minute. Now where is he?"

Jones raised his arms in a defensive gesture. "I don't know what you're talking about, man. I didn't do nothing!"

"Bullshit." He grunted, leveling his cold eyes on his face.

"Place's clear, Sul." Davis reported as he came back to the living room. "I found some stuff in the bedroom but he's not here."

"That? That's nothing, man." Jones said as his lips twitched into a nervous smile. "We were just... you know, celebrating."

With a sudden move, Sully grabbed hold of the man's shirt, twisting it with his hand. The suspect's eyes went wide as a strangled sound of surprise came out of his mouth.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch. We don't give a damn about what you do. Not now. All you have to do is answer a simple question. Where's Officer Boscorelli?"

"Where's who? Look man, I'm sure there's been a mistake. I don't know nothing about no officer!"

Sully glared at him as he tightened the grip on his shirt. "Let's see if I can refresh your memory, asshole. I heard you stole a vehicle and drove all the way up 135th until two cops stopped you. Is that correct?"

Jones yelped in pain. "Y-yes..."

"Good. Now try again. Where's Officer Boscorelli?"

"Listen, I know I hit her, and I'm sorry, but I was drunk, I... I didn't know what I was doing..."

"Sorry isn't gonna help. But if you give us the information we want, we might put a good word for you. Right, Davis?"

"Sure."

Jones looked back and forth between the two officers.

"Now tell me where he is before I lose my patience with you!"

"Okay!" the man finally conceded. "You just... I can't breathe, man."

Sully slowly uncurled his fingers.

"He... he was following me, so I ran into a building. I'm... not sure where but I can show you." He raked a hand through his dark hair and nodded his head. "I want to cooperate. I'll show you."

Sully let out a breath as he met his partner's eyes. "Congratulations, son. That's the first thing you've said that makes sense since we came in here."

"You tell the judge I'm cooperating, right?"

"I'll talk to him." The officer replied. "But I'm not sure you'll like what I have to say."

***

Fred was still at Faith's bedside, clutching her hand almost as if he was afraid to let it go. She'd lapsed back into sleep after the brief moment of consciousness in which she'd given Sully the missing piece of the puzzle they were all looking for, but the doctor assured him she was just resting and that the worst was over.

He'd called his parents and told the kids the good news, then sat back in the chair next to her bed and stared at his wife, thanking God for another small miracle.

Faith suddenly started to move and her eyelids fluttered open. She tried to focus on the face before her as a single word came out of her mouth. "Bosco?"

Fred tried to hide the hurt on his face and smiled at her.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Fred?" she said as she finally recognized him.

"Yes. I'm here, Faith." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

She turned her head, searching the room for her partner's familiar presence. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out but hoped it had been long enough for them to find him.

Her stomach tightened with anxiety when she didn't see him anywhere.

"Fred... where is he?"

He looked down at their entwined hands. "They're still looking for him."

The news did nothing to decrease her worry.

"But he's gonna be okay." He added, sensing his wife's fear. "You just get some rest now. I promised the kids they could come and see you as soon as you felt better."

Faith relaxed a bit as she thought about Emily and Charlie and she closed her eyes, praying that the next time she woke up, Bosco would be sitting at her side.

***

Sully and Davis escorted Jones to the RMP, hit the lights and siren and less than ten minutes later pulled up in front of the dismal and dilapidated entrance to 1159 135th Street. Two more units came to a halt behind them a few moments later.

Adam 55-3 had also been alerted in case Bosco needed medical attention.

The officers climbed out of their cars and headed toward the abandoned building. Sully shoved the door open with his shoulder and they entered the dingy, underlit hall, then hurriedly marched down the stairs to the basement where Jones had said he'd locked up their friend.

They took the creaking wooden steps two at a time, shining their flashlights into the darkness.

"Bosco!" Sully called out. "Bosco, are you in here?"

"Bosco!" Davis joined him, his voice just as loud as his, maybe louder.

"Bosco, can you hear me? Where are you?"

***

Bosco awoke again in complete darkness. For one long, terrifying moment he thought he was in his own grave, but then the sound of water leaking he'd learned to live with reminded him of his terrible fate.

This was a million times worse than any nightmare he'd ever had, of every night he'd spent in the closet as a child. Was it daytime? Or nighttime?

He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness. The cold, the lack of food, the even minimal blood loss had made him drowsy, and he hadn't moved from his spot on the ground.

He didn't know how long he'd been there. Too long, he was sure of it. He couldn't remember when he'd eaten last, or when he'd seen or talked to anybody, except the voices in his head.

Faith's had told him to hold on at one time, that they were coming to get him out, but he feared it'd just been one of the ghosts playing with his fears.

Suddenly, Bosco thought he heard voices outside. He couldn't hear well enough to understand them, but there were definitely voices. Someone was really there.

Was it Jones coming to kill him? Had Faith finally answered his pleas?

His body tensed with anticipation as they slowly got closer.

***

"Do you think he's in there?" One of the oficers asked as they reached the basement and entered the room.

"I can't hear anything." Another one echoed.

"Davis, look!" Sully exclaimed, eyes fixed on a lawn chair that was apparently blocking a smaller door. 

"Bosco, can you hear me?" His partner called again.

He kicked the chair and positioned himself on one side of the door. Sully moved to the other side and held up one fist. "We're going on three."

He gestured with his fingers. 1... 2... 3.

The door yanked open and they were inside.

***

Bosco heard movements, then a shattering sound as something dropped to the ground. The door swung open and he found himself blinded by a powerful light.

In a matter of seconds, it had gone from pitch black to bright white. So bright that he couldn't really see anything.

"Who is it?" he whispered. "Who's there?" 

He raised one hand to shield his eyes, his heart pounding so fast he could hardly breathe.

Someone stepped in, blocking out most of the light. 

"Move those lights away from him!" A familiar voice said.

Bosco still couldn't focus on whoever was in front of him but he heard more footsteps and instinctively curled up into a ball, eyes tightly shut.

Sully reached out and touched his shoulder. "Bosco?"

His lips parted slowly. "H-help me..." he pleaded in a hoarse, chocked voice. "Please help me."

"Sweet Jesus." Sully whispered as he crouched down next to him. His friend looked like hell. Pale as death, eyes glazed and bloodshot, hair damp. He was probably in shock but he was alive, and the relief he felt at that was enormous.

"Everything's alright now. Everything's okay, Bosco. You're okay now."

Bosco said nothing. He opened his eyes and stared at them.

Sully edged a little closer, trying to assess his condition.

"Bosco, I'm going to call an ambulance for you, okay?"

"Faith?" he asked as he finally made eye contact with him.

"Faith is okay. She's waiting for you. We're gonna take you to the hospital so you can see her, okay?"

Bosco slowly nodded his head.

Davis sat down beside him and put a reassuring hand on top of his trembling one. "It's okay, man. We're not going anywhere. We're gonna wait for he bus together. ...Everything's gonna be alright..."


	8. Chapter eight

Shared Darkness (8/8 )

Author's note: That's it guys, the final chapter. :( I love to get inside the character's heads so I had a great time writing this story, and I want to say a huge THANK YOU to all my loyal reviewers who've left feedback for this fic since chapter one. You're the best! 

This is another long one, there were a lot of issues needing to be resolved that I just couldn't ignore, but I have this feeling you're NOT going to complain... ;) This said, I'm off until I find something else to write about. Enjoy!

***

Chapter eight

***

Bosco sat in the small hospital bed, his knees pulled up beneath his chin, arms wrapped tight around his legs. He hated the place. The smell of it, the look of it, the air of weakness and despair that surrounded it.

The door was closed and he was alone, but at least he wasn't scared anymore. 

The doctor had sutured the cut, administered an IV to rehydrate his body and insisted on giving him a sedative but he'd refused, afraid that he'd wake up in the dark basement again to find out it had all been a dream.

His thinking had become clearer now, almost back to normal. The ghosts were finally at bay, yet their taunting voices still rang in his ears, making him restless.

He looked around. Someone had brought him clothes, folded them on the chair next to his bed. Probably his mother, he reasoned, since Faith was still resting in her own room on the fifth floor.

Dr. Fields had spared him the details, but the thought of his partner and best friend lying on the street for god knows how long and then slipping into a coma for two days was enough to make tears rise in his eyes.

He'd wanted to see her, begged them to take him upstairs even for a couple of minutes but the doctor had told him he was still too weak, though he'd promised someone would get him to her as soon as his results came back and he rested for a while.

The afternoon sun was shining through the window, lighting the entire room. Bosco looked at it and felt his body tremble as fresh tears trickled down his cheeks. He couldn't remember ever being so emotional before, but the events of the last few days had clearly takes its toll on him.

Shame washed over him as he angrily wiped them away. He'd been fighting them off since they'd took him out of the basement, not wanting to lose control in front of his colleagues, but he found himself unable to stop them now.

He needed release. He needed to forget.

He needed to see Faith.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door and his mother stepped in.

Bosco looked up at her and tried to force a smile. "Hey, ma. Thanks for bringing my clothes."

Rose felt her chest tighten. Here she was again, staring at her eldest son who'd survived another battle. She slowly inched forward, wondering how many scars his body and mind would be able to suffer before he finally broke down.

He was trying to act tough like she'd seen him do countless times in the past, but his eyes betrayed him. She could see the fear, the pain, the guilt in them, and it broke her heart.

"You don't have to be embarassed, Maurice." She said softly as she approached the bed, though she made no attempt to touch him.

Bosco quickly ran a hand over his face, trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying. "It's okay, ma." He whispered, his gaze landing everywhere but on the woman before him. "I'm okay."

Rose brought her hand up and touched his chin, willing him to meet her eyes.

"Maurice, look at me."

He reluctantly raised his head.

"I know you're hurting, but that doesn't make you weak, or unworthy, or whatever is it that you're thinking right now. It just makes you human."

Bosco nodded his head. "I know, but..."

Rose cupped his face in her hands. "And you certainly don't have to be ashamed to cry in front of your mother. Your secret's safe with me..." she smiled.

He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her touch on his skin. 

"I was afraid, ma." He finally admitted. "It was dark and... I kept screaming, but no one came. And then those memories... images of you, of dad, of all the crap I've seen in my life. I wished they'd stop but they wouldn't..."

Rose struggled to fight her own tears. "I know you don't like the dark, baby. And I'm sorry you had to experience all that but you're strong, and you're gonna be fine."

"Strong, huh?" he repeated in disbelief. "Dad used to call me a lot of things, but never strong. Loser, worthless piece of crap..."

The woman shook her head. "Only because he was the loser, and couldn't stand the thought of his son being like him but you proved him wrong, and I'm proud of you."

She kissed his forehead, then reached over and gently laid her hand on top of his. "You're the best thing that's happened to me, Maurice. Don't you ever forget that."

A grateful smile curved Bosco's lips and he kissed her back, then swung his legs off the bed and tried to get up. "Ma, I..."

"I know. That's why I came in." She pointed to a wheelchair nearby. "I figured you'd let your mother take you upstairs instead of a nurse. Besides, I'd like to check on Faith too."

"Come on, ma. Do I really have to sit there?"

"No arguments, Maurice. Doctor's order. Now come here, your ride's waiting." 

***

"Hey, look who's up! I hear you're back to being your usual pain in the ass."

A familiar voice greeted them as they came out of the room. Bosco froze, involuntarily gripping the arms of the wheelchair as he closed his eyes.

__

Sully. 

He'd completely forgotten about him.

Sully had been in the basement. He'd seen him lose control.

"Hi, Rose." The man said, shaking her hand. "You guys going home?"

"Not yet. I'm just taking Maurice upstairs to see Faith."

The older officer nodded his head and moved around so he could face Bosco. "Hey."

"Hey." He awkwardly replied.

Rose watched the two men exchange an embarassed look and sensed they needed some time alone. "Guys, would you excuse me while I go find a payphone? I promised to call Mikey as soon as I had good news."

"Sure. Down the hall to the left."

"Thanks, John." She gave Bosco a light squeeze on the shoulder. "I'll be right back, baby."

"Baby?"

"Don't even start, Sullivan. I'm not in the mood." Bosco warned as he rolled his eyes. 

Sully looked around and maneuvered the wheelchair so he could sit on a plastic chair nearby.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Bosco bowed his head, staring down at his lap. "I'm fine."

"Good."

"Listen, I..."

"Hey, don't even go there." Sully immediately cut him off, aware of what the younger man was concerned about. "God knows what I'd have done in there."

He shifted in his seat, not sure if he should continue. "Remember that guy a couple years ago? They'd buried him alive under the bridge, with as much as a pipe for air. ...I had nightmares for weeks after that, kept seeing myself into that hole." 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Bosco asked, his eyes still downcast.

"No. It's supposed to make you feel. And as long as you feel, you're alive." 

"What happened to Jones?"

Sully's lips broke into a smile. "Oh, he's... he's in exam three. Had a little accident while we were taking him to the House." 

Bosco lifted his head and stared at him.

"Throwing his sorry ass in jail will be my pleasure and believe me, he's going away for a long time." 

The sound of footsteps approaching interrupted them, and they both turned to watch Rose coming back. Bosco felt relieved, though Sully's words had touched and surprised him at the same time.

"Thanks, man." He whispered.

"You're welcome. He's all yours, Rose."

"Bye, John." She smiled as she wheeled her son along the hospital corridor toward the elevator.

***

Faith had been sleeping for hours. A fitful sleep with no rest in it, only dreams full of anxiety and fear. Visions of Bosco trapped in a room assaulted her brain. She could hear him, but it was too dark to see and she knew they had to find him because he didn't like the dark.

Suddenly a peaceful feeling replaced the fear. She couldn't explain it but was drawn into it, enjoying the calmness that finally surrounded her. 

She felt herself being pulled back into consciousness and slowly opened her eyes, meeting her partner's intense ones.

He was wearing a hospital gown and sitting in a wheelchair next to her bed. Just like she'd hoped he would. 

Bosco's face lit up as soon as his eyes found hers and he leaned forward, reaching for her hand and clasping it tightly in his own. "Faith?" 

She licked her dry lips and smiled at him. "You're here."

"Yeah. I was worried about you."

It took her a few moments to realize something wasn't right. The hospital gown. A bandage on his arm. The haunted look on his face. Then the memories hit her.

"Bosco, are you okay? What happened?" She asked as she struggled to sit up.

Bosco almost leapt out of the chair. "Whoa! Easy, Faith. You're supposed to rest." He said, helping her lie down again. "I'm fine, okay?"

"Then why are you sitting in a wheelchair?" she inquired as she took in his exhausted appearance.

Bosco shrugged. "Hospital policy. They wouldn't let me see you without it. I'm sure my ma had a say in this..."

"Was she here?"

"Yeah, she left about ten minutes ago. Said she had an errand to run."

Faith pushed the button on her bed, raising it slightly. "You look terrible."

"I'm not the one who spent two days into a coma." 

"What happened, Bosco?"

She was wide awake now, and though still weak from the ordeal she'd been through, she sensed whatever he'd been through had affected him more than he let on and felt the need to put together the missing pieces of the puzzle.

Bosco ran a hand through his short hair and drew a deep breath, lowering his head.

"Faith, I..."

"Come on, Bos." She insisted, her eyes pleading for him to open up. "You know you can trust me."

"Please Faith, it's... that's not it. You know I trust you with my life." 

"Then what is it?"

"I'm sorry."

Faith stared at him, trying to think of any possible reason for him to have said that. "Bosco, what exactly are you apologizing for?"

He stared back at her with a bewildered expression on his face, surprised that she was missing the obvious. "Don't you see it? It is always me, Faith. It's because of me that you're lying in this bed. I left you out there when I was supposed to protect you..."

"Bosco, you were chasing a suspect." She said, her voice rising slightly. "And I would've been in this bed anyway, there's nothing you could've done about it. That's what the doctor said."

He let the words register in his brain, but they didn't ease his guilt. "My father was right. I deserved it all..."

The room became suddenly quiet as a confused Faith processed her partner's latest statement, so quiet that even their breathing sounded loud. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"You deserved what? Bosco, what are you talking about?"

"I saw him in there, making fun of me." He whispered, rising from the wheelchair. He shuffled over to the window and peered out through the glass at the life outside. "Twenty years later and he's still making fun of me..."

"Your dad?"

No answer.

Faith watched him lean the upper half of his body against the window frame and close his eyes. "Bosco, what did Jones do?" she asked, unable to hide the worry in her tone.

Her voice drew him out of his thoughts. 

"No, I... just forget about it, Faith." He walked back toward the chair. "I should let you get some rest."

"Bos, please. Sit down." She said, holding out her hand. "Don't shut me out of this. I need to know."

Bosco sat on the edge of her bed and gazed at her, amazed by his partner's strenght and dedication. She was lying in a hospital bed, an escapee from death's door, yet she was reaching out to offer him comfort.

"I chased him into an abandoned building." He started, trying not to let his emotions overtake him. "I... figured I'd catch him and then get you to the hospital. That's what happens, right? That's how it usually happens. Then I heard a noise from the basement. There was this room and... it was dark, but I knew he was there. I just knew it."

Faith could tell by the way he kept repeating some words and nervously bounced his leg up and down that he was struggling not to lose control but she said nothing. Whatever had happened to him, he needed to let it out. 

"Jones, he... he was waiting for me. I checked... no, I thought I'd checked the room but I didn't see him anywhere. Then I saw this other door. He had to be in there, he had to, so I stepped in, and that's when he attacked me. I hit him a couple times but he had a knife and... I lost my gun."

__

God Bosco, what did he do to you? Faith wondered as she listened to his words.

"He... he locked me in the room. One minute we were fighting, and the next he was gone. Just like that," he said, snapping his fingers. "Disappeared."

Faith pressed a hand to her mouth, tears shining in her eyes as she finally realized what he'd gone through. He'd spent two days in the dark room of an abandoned building. 

A man who still carried the burden of an abusive childhood, whose father used to punish him by locking him in the closet and slept with the light on had been forced to relive his worst nightmare. No wonder he'd been so reluctant to talk about it.

"I'm sorry." She said so quietly she wasn't even sure he'd heard her.

"I prayed for you to find me, but then time just passed, and I thought I was going to die in there..."

She leaned forward and and placed a hand on his knee. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I started to feel sick right after you left, and then I lost consciousness. Not much of a partner, huh?" she said, offering him a sad smile.

Bosco smiled back, his thumb running over the back of her hand. "You know, I... heard your voice, telling me to hold on, that they were coming to get me out. Does that makes me crazy?"

"No, because I heard your voice too. That's why I woke up." She explained. "I knew you were in trouble, and I was the only one who could help. I think that makes us good partners."

"The best." He replied, never letting go of her hand.

"You're gonna be okay, Bosco."

"You too."

"You bet. I've got this little thing to discuss with my daughter, and I think I owe Fred an apology..."

"For what?" he asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Trust me. You don't wanna know."

Bosco got up from the bed and sat back on the wheelchair. "Get some rest, Faith. You need it."

"Apparently, so do you." She laughed as she caught him stifling a yawn. 

He looked at her and couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. He was a survivor, and he had people who actually cared about him. Even John Sullivan had cared enough to offer him support.

"I think I'll wait until you fall asleep."

***

Rose Boscorelli had been sitting outside Faith's room for the whole time. She knew her son needed something only his partner could give him, and she'd patiently waited in the hallway until she thought she couldn't hear their voices anymore.

When she finally got up and opened the door, she stared in happiness at the two sleeping forms before her.

Faith was curled on one side, her strawberry–blonde hair sprawled on the pillow, while Bosco was leaning forward on the bed, resting his head on his arm as he held her hand.

"You're gonna be okay, Maurice." The woman whispered, closing the door behind her and heading to the nurse's station to ask them not to let anyone in the room for a while.

THE END


End file.
